1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a paper cutting machine. More particularly, the invention relates to an angle cutting machine in which a cutting member may be easily switched by another cutting member with a different size and shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases, there is a need to round up the angles of paper by using an angle cutting machine to carry out such arc-shaped or linear cut.
There have been two types of angle cutting machine: cutting machine with a single cutting member and cutting machine with several cutting members. To have different arc-shaped cuts and different sloped cuts, different cutting members are needed to replace the single cutting member. Such replacement is time-consuming and affects the efficiency in operation.
With regard to the cutting machine with several cutting members, when a cutting member is switched by another one, such switch is done manually and the positioning of another cutting member is usually inaccurate. Some of such cutting machines have mechanical positioning design. However, long-term wear and tear would result in the misalignment and hence the inaccuracy in cutting. Moreover, such inaccurate alignment and positioning would cause bodily injuries to a user when he carries out the cutting operation.